Broken Bones
by yarnlicious
Summary: Andy and his family has to come to terms with how their family is now. And how broken it acutally is.
1. Andy

**This will contain a lot of emotionally distressed Andy, don't get triggered. This idea popped into my mind and I knew I had to make it. This will probably be a 5-10 chapter thing. I'm thinking of a prequel with how the fight started. Tell me what you think and if you want the prequel! And like always, I don't own nothing or nobody.**

Pain and hurt was all he felt. He heard it before he felt it. That terrifying scream that came from Lauren. The creaking the building had made was unnatural. The sound of metal getting twisted and turned. Mom, Dad, and Lauren had already got out of the building, but for Andy it was too late. He could hear them screaming for him when the building totally fell. Now, when everything was dark he could hear them screaming his name. His body was crushed and broken and he just couldn't shout to them, to tell them he was okay. He couldn't feel anything and darkness was creeping it's way into his mind. Before darkness totally overwhelmed him he heard the faint shout of Lauren.

"_Andy! Over here! Quick! Andy!"_

Then darkness fully engulfed him...

The first thing Andy noticed was the aching. It hit him in a full wave of hurt and pain. The next thing he noticed was the hand tightly holding his, it hurt quite a bit but Andy didn't have the strength to tell them to stop. The last thing he noticed was the feeling of floating, he didn't feel crushed by tens of tons of sediment like he had a moment ago. _What day is it? Where am I? What happened? _

As if on cue, the memories hit him full force, the fight, the building, Lauren screaming his name. _Oh god, what about Mom and Dad?_

Before Andy had a choice, he felt darkness swallow him once again. The hand still tightly holding his...

He heard a lot of people talking. There must have been at least 4 of them there. He recognized the voices and felt his heart flutter.

"-the attack didn't go well at all! Look at Andy! I told you we shouldn't have done that!"

"Calm down Reed. I know your upset!"

"Upset? Upset Thunderbird! Is an understatement."

There was a heavy sigh and Andy knew it was Thunderbird. Before anything else got out of hand Andy thought he should calm everyone down. Andy didn't know how hard it had got to open his eyes, but he had to put all his energy into opening them. When he did he was greeted with the site of Dad and Thunderbird staring face to face, while Eclipse, Polaris, Mom and Lauren watched helplessly. It looked like Dad was gonna pull John's face off.

"St-p. Dn't d tht dad." Andy manages to mumble out than start a coughing fit. Everyone turned and looked at Andy in surprise. Lauren and mom rushing to his side and giving him a glass of water.

"You're awake! Oh honey it's okay, just breath." Mom cooed softly while Lauren attempted to hug him.

It looked like they were in the bedroom and their apartment. _Where was Mom and Dad sleeping then?_

"Welcome back son." Reed murmured, forgetting about John for a moment.

"What happened?" Andy asked out to the group.

Polaris was the first to break the uneasy silence. "A building fell Andy. On you." She basically whispered and looked horribly solemn. Andy noticed everyone else had the same look.

"What's with all the long faces?" Andy questioned and looked at Lauren who had tears in her eyes.

"Andy.." she whispered. "We don't know if you'll ever walk again."

And just like that Andy Struckers life broke into a million pieces, and he couldn't even stand up and pick them off the floor.

**This is short but I'll be making a lot of chapters soooo. Don't get triggered because this will be a lot hurt!Andy. **

**I'll be making a lot more stories! I'm officially back! **


	2. Lauren

_**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter! This is Lauren's P.O.V. - Remember I don't own nothin or nobody!**_

_Everything used to be our kind of normal. And then... well then Andy happened. We fell apart and everyday it gets worse. Don't they understand what I have to do?_

Lauren watched from the background as another fight broke out between the family. Mom and Dad were yelling at each other _again. _They were fighting over what they were going to do about keeping Andy hidden. Lauren got tired of it. She knew Andy was doing worse. Having to hear all this fighting all the time.

Lauren could fix this, she will fix it. No matter what.

Lauren walked by the fighting pair. "Reed why do you have to be like this! Don't you under-"

"Mom. Dad. I'm going out."

"Okay honey." Mom and Dad replyed in unison.

Lauren walked out the apartment and down the stairs. She was meeting Blink today and hopefully she could help fix this situation.

Lauren walked into the sewers without hesitation. Blink said to meet her at the entrance.

Blink was there as promised.

"Well hello Lauren." Blink smiled.

Lauren waved back. "Good to see you again Blink. I've missed you."

"I have too. How is everything?"

"You know why I'm here Blink. I wish I could lie to you and tell you everything's fine."

Blink sighed. "I'm sorry Lauren that this happened to your family."

"It's not your fault. Let's just ge this over with." Blink led the way into the sewers.

Lauren _had _to do this. For the family.

**Have a good day! Remember to check out Trench my other story I'm working on! I'll be updating whenever I can. I promise!!!**


End file.
